The Holstein War
The Holstein War The Holstein war was a war which lasted from the 20th March to the 29th March 2019. The countries participating were Denmark and Kaiserreich. War was declared by both sides when Denmark refused to accept the borders which Kaiserreich proposed, and the war ended on the 29th March when both sides signed under The Treaty of Kiel Looming conflict In early march, courage7000 made Kiel in Holstein, and joined Kaiserreich (Prussia at the time). The danish leaders didn't like that and demanded Kiel to join Denmark or war would break out. Negotiations were happening in mid-march until one day Hamborg (now Hamburg) was made by FenZenyatta. He claimed around 130 claims in 2 days, covering most of Holstein. That action angered Kaiserreich which declared war on Denmark War No pvp battles happened during The Holstein War, however there was a lot of focus on towns around Holstein Neu_Hamburg and Rostock (First Danish offensive) Neu_Hamburg and Rostock were 2 towns in Kaiserreich when this war began, however Denmark managed to convince both towns to join their nation, and made them loyal. These two towns made Denmark's demands on recieving Holstein more legitimate. Bayreuth and Orsha (Second Danish offensive) Bayreuth and Orsha are two towns located where Hannover and Wolfsburg are located in real life. Both towns were nationless before the conflict, but during the conflict both of the towns joined Denmark. Inviting these towns put Kaiserreich's leader, WilhelmI under pressure as Denmark was reaching deeper and deeper into the german corelands. Slesvig/Dybbol and Rendsburg (German counter-attack) In response to the danish offensives, Kaiserreich made a town called Slesvig in the place where Vejle is irl. As a response, Denmark made Aarhus close to it, to block of Slesvig's potential expansion. During the next day, Slesvig was renamed to Dybbol and was later disbanded by Karl for claimblocking, as WilhelmI admitted to claimblocking in a discord chat. Soon after, the same person made the town of Rendsburg in the irl location of Heide, between Esbjerg and Hamburg in-game. That town was reported to Karl as well and he disbanded it too. Hamburg was also griefed during on the 26th March by an account turning out to be WilhelmI's alt account, FrederickIII. WilhelmI got permbanned and the owner moved to his other account, FrederickIII, which left many questions behind, who holds Kaiserreich? Final Negotiations On the 29th March, Denmark proposed some light terms, and Kaiserreich showed interest in accepting those terms. Those terms would be later included in the Treaty of Kiel, which was signed under by both nations. Treaty of Kiel Treaty of Kiel Participating nations: Denmark and Kaiserreich Date: 29-03-2019 Terms: Both nations will recognise the following image as the official border between both nations. If a nation invites a town on the other side of the border, it will be viewed as an act of aggression and a violation of the treaty. The northern side belongs to Denmark and the southern belongs to Kaiserreich Town of Kiel will join the nation of Denmark or get disbanded Towns of Orsha and Bayreuth will be kicked out of Denmark and told to join Kaiserreich instead Signing this treaty will result in a 5 week long truce Category:Wars Category:Conflicts